1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a method of verifying a completeness of an antenna and, more specifically, to a method of verifying the completeness of an antenna disposed on a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
The incorporation of an antenna onto a window of a vehicle has been widely used by vehicle manufacturers. The antenna may be designed for receiving a radio signal in an FM frequency and/or an AM frequency. Typically, the antenna is arranged on the window in a pattern including a series of lines. Conventional methods for disposing the antenna on the window can result in defects in a completeness of the antenna, such as inconsistency in line width and/or gaps in the line which reduces the effectiveness of the antenna and/or prevents the antenna from receiving the radio signal. Generally, antennas with poor or ineffective radio signal reception are considered defective and the window should not be installed on a vehicle.
With an increased demand in quality control it has become necessary to verify the completeness of the antenna prior to installing the window in the vehicle. Current antenna verification procedures for verifying the completeness of antennas generally require manual testing of an electrical continuity of the antenna. Testing the electrical continuity of the antenna ensures the antenna is capable of forming a complete or closed circuit when a current is introduced. If the antenna is capable of forming the closed circuit, then the antenna is complete and is able to receive the radio signals.
Current antenna verification procedures for verifying the completeness of the antenna are very labor and time intensive. That is, a technician must manually test the electrical continuity of the antenna. This often prohibits the testing of every antenna manufactured to confirm the antenna is in working condition. As such, only a random sampling of the windows manufactured are tested which results in windows with defective antennas being shipped for installation in the vehicles.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop an improved antenna verification system and method.